gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Our War
Our War is the fourth episode of Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Synopsis Having received intelligence from the regular forces, a team of three GN-X types are standing by in the jungle, seeking clues to the location of a private armed organization's base. Then suddenly, they detect an enemy transport container on their sensors. The GN-X team immediately begin pursuit, but a Cherudim Gundam SAGA emerges from the container and bars their way. Two GN-X units engage the deployed Cherudim Gundam SAGA, while the remaining one continues pursuing the transport container, eventually discovering an enemy base concealed by optical camouflage. But what appears there is a huge opponent, with light glowing from every part. Plot In a rain-soaked jungle, figurines of the Renato Brothers – Mario Renato, Julio Renato and Serio Renato - talk about their mission. Serio grows inpatient waiting for the enemy, and suspects their intel is a hoax. Mario disagrees and Serio wonders if the enemy might be onto them. Their sensor suddenly detected an incoming object and the trio board their machines, two GNX-803T GN-XIV Type.GBF and a GNX-611T/G Striker GN-X. Judging the object to be a transport container, the brothers discuss about what it is carrying. Serio suggests following it to the enemy’s base, but Mario tells him to set his sights lower or he'll get killed, and then they take off. Mario visually confirms the object as a transport container. Julio suggests shooting it down, but Mario opts for Serio’s earlier suggestion of following it to base. Suddenly, they are attacked by the container and Mario realized they walked into a trap. The attacker, a Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF with a Lockon Stratos figurine in it, then launches from the container. Mario instructs Serio to follow the container while he and Julio deals with the Gundam. The two attempt to attack from its flanks, but are hit by explosives and beam fires from the Gundam. With the two distracted, the Gundam shoots at Serio’s GN-XIV Type.GBF, destroying its left arm. Despite this, Serio continues with his mission. Mario’s Striker GN-X then fires particle interference projectiles at the Gundam, and hits it with a shot from its large gun. The Cherudim SAGA Type.GBF activates its Trans-Am, but is immediately destroyed by a beam shot from Julio’s GN-XIV Type.GBF. Serio follows the container to a lake, and finds a base hidden by optical camouflage. As he calls his brothers, a mysterious machine activates and fires at him. The machine then rises, and is quickly identified as a Perfect Grade Gundam Exia. Realizing they're overpowered, Mario and Julio run back into the jungle and rendezvous with Serio, whose machine has now lost both arms. Julio is upset about the appearance of a Perfect Grade as it ruins the settings, and Serio suggests a full retreat, but Mario refuses - they're here to fight a war and they'll see it to the end. With that, Mario orders Julio to give Serio an arm, then they all attack the Gundam Exia with Trans-Am. With the repairs completed, Julio and Serio assault the Gundam Exia, but their attacks are useless due to its thick armor. On the other hand, the Gundam Exia had trouble hitting them due to their speed. Gundam Exia then activates its Trans-Am, and Mario’s Striker GN-X appears and charges into it. Mario reasoned the collision of two Trans-Am machines at high speed is enough to destroy the toughest armor, and is proven correct. The Striker GN-X tears off the Gundam Exia’s cockpit hatch, revealing a large Setsuna F. Seiei figurine inside. Mario then overloads the Trans-Am, causing his Striker GN-X to self destruct, taking down the Gundam Exia. The test Gunpla battle for the G-quest attraction ends with the Renatos' victory. Mario congratulates his brothers, but they are upset over not having a more realistic batle. As Mario ponders who is responsible for the Perfect Grade Gunpla, the brothers hear clapping from Meijin Kawaguchi III, bearing a smug look on his face. Serio is awestruck at the sight of the Meijin, but soon joins his brothers in raging at the Meijin about the ruining of their immersion, and demanding him to give back their war. Stats Characters *Mario Renato *Julio Renato *Serio Renato *Lockon Stratos (Figurine) *Setsuna F. Seiei (Figurine) *Meijin Kawaguchi III Mechanic Renato Brothers *GNX-803T GN-XIV Type.GBF *GNX-611T/G Striker GN-X Meijin Kawaguchi III *GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA Type.GBF *GN-001 Gundam Exia Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Cherudim Gundam SAGA in animated form, and the first appearance of a Perfect Grade Gunpla in the Build Fighters continuity. The Gunpla in question, the GN-001 Gundam Exia, will be released a month after this episode.